


小玩具要用在合适的场合

by Sanna_Lin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Lin/pseuds/Sanna_Lin
Summary: 一边打极老婆一边写的产物，R18才发现第一次没传完整，补好了orz
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 13





	小玩具要用在合适的场合

“嗯？”水晶公还未从梦境中清醒，迷迷糊糊地睁开厚重的眼皮，就看到面前有个人影晃动，“……是光吗？”  
“抱歉，吵醒你了，”光之战士停下穿戴战甲的动作，坐到床边抚摸水晶公睡得乱糟糟的脑袋，“天还没亮，你可以继续睡。”  
现在还是黎明时分，水晶都的人们都在熟睡，而昨晚才和水晶公大干一场的光之战士已经为了居民的委托摸着黑爬起来了。  
“你又要去完成委托了啊，记得早点回来……”发现是熟悉的恋人后，水晶公再次闭上双眼，享受着恋人温柔的安抚，声音也越来越小。  
“知道啦，”光之战士俯下身，轻轻地在水晶公的额头送上今天份的早安吻，“我出门了。”  
眼前的人已经完全睡着没给一点回应，光之战士这才放心地站起来，利索地穿好战甲。临走时他的目光在水晶公的下身停留了一会儿，确认无误后才扛起大剑，坏笑着离开房间。  
不知道恋人醒来后会是什么反应呢？

宇宙和音市场的市场布告板前，各大商铺的负责人正在轮流汇报上个月的贸易往来情报。自与游末邦的贸易重新恢复后，市场的工作人员每天都忙得不可开交，而每个月初进行的汇报总结也是非常重要的一环。众人汇报后都会听取水晶公的意见，这位德高望重的城主总会给陷入迷茫的人们恰到好处的指引。  
“水晶公大人，关于水产品的供给该采取什么方针呢？”渔业商铺的负责人问道。  
“试着在珂露西亚岛与游末邦交界处设立水产品集中市场如何？”水晶公看着手上的报告，“珂露西亚岛沿岸是整个诺弗兰特地区最重要的渔业区，直接在当地设立市场可以免去往返主城的时间消耗，水产品也能保证新鲜。”  
“原来如此，这个主意值得一试！”商铺负责人飞快地在笔记本上记录。  
“价格的问题最好和游末邦那边的人一起讨论，综合两地实情给出最合理的售价。”水晶公补充道。  
“我明白了，多谢水晶公大人的指点！”  
渔业商铺的人刚走，又有一堆人来到水晶公跟前向他请教。  
“水晶公大人，关于农产品……”  
“水晶公大人，游末邦那边的人说木材和石材的筹备……”  
“水晶公大人，您看看这份报告……”  
一下子簇拥过来一堆人弄得水晶公十分慌乱，他连连摆手让大家排好队。没过一会儿他的额角开始冒汗了，一个是因为要应对诸多问题想好对策需要思考，一个是自己身体的某个地方被自家调皮的恋人来了个恶作剧——

白天醒来的时候，水晶公还未感到身体有任何异样。整理完毕从水晶塔出来，在前往宇宙和音市场的途中，他隐隐约约觉得后穴内似乎有什么东西动来动去。但是只要他停住不走，那个东西也不再动弹，搞得水晶公以为是昨夜和光之战士太过激烈的后遗症。  
然而他还没坐下多久，体内的东西就开始震动起来，有一阵没一阵地刺激肉壁。那玩意震动的频率并不是很快，水晶公暂且还能面不改色地听众人汇报，但就怕自己待久了坚持不住。  
“我这几天练生产找到了一本有趣的秘籍，照着上面做了些礼物送你，你应该会喜欢。”昨晚光之战士将他压在身下时说了这么一句话。  
“什么秘籍？礼物又是什么？”  
“保密，你马上就会知道了。”  
之后的记忆就变得模糊，大概自己又被身体强健的恋人弄晕然后带去清洗了，说不定体内的东西就是那时候放进去的。真叫人头大，水晶公在心里发牢骚，自家恋人一点也不体会第二天还有公务的自己，这要是在外头出洋相还得了？  
就在水晶公回忆昨晚那些事情的时候，体内东西震动的频率突然加快了。水晶公不由得哆嗦一下夹紧了双腿，口中惊叹的声音硬是给咽了回去，好在有宽大的长袍遮挡，然而他发梢遮住的脸颊已经微微泛红。他觉得问题有些严重，体内的东西不停与肉壁相碰，带来的不适感使得他不停分心。  
他现在只想快点回去把体内的东西拿出来，然后等光之战士回来好好质问他一通。  
一直绷紧的双腿有些酸疼，水晶公手撑着椅子挪了挪屁股，这一动作竟然让体内的东西朝着更深的地方前进。他紧张得不行，此刻更是不敢动弹，只能保持着这个姿势倾听他人述说。

“水晶公大人？”见水晶公迟迟没有回话，众人有些担心。  
“啊，不好意思，木材和石材的问题可能还要和中庸工艺馆确认一下需求，毕竟现在去野外采集还是有些危险，暂时放着吧。”大意了！水晶公赶紧把脑子里奇怪的想法扫出去，注意力重新回到眼前的诸多问题上。  
到底是一个稳重的城主，水晶公还是很负责地解答了众人的提问，并将自己的建议共享出来。最后各个商铺的负责人重新确认了接下来的工作内容，今日的汇报环节也终于结束了。  
水晶公谢绝了彷徨阶梯亭老板的午餐邀请，以还有公务待处理为由先众人一步离开。  
手中的法杖此时充当着拐杖的角色，支撑着水晶公迈开步子。体内的东西伴随着自己的行动一上一下滑动着，然而离水晶塔还有一段距离，他必须咬紧牙关隐忍。他干脆把兜帽戴起来，遮住大半张脸不让他人看见。

吩咐门卫只能让光之战士一人进塔后，水晶公终于拥有了独处的机会。只要爬过这段阶梯就是自己的卧室——  
“嗯啊！”刚踏上台阶，体内的东西就忽地碰到了敏感点，水晶公忍不住发出声来。他的左手抓住扶手，右手紧握法杖，咬紧嘴唇才敢朝第二个台阶迈去。“唔！”敏感点被再一次划过，水晶公一阵哆嗦差点没能站稳。这个东西仿佛有灵性一般，一下一下触碰着敏感点，带来的震动也另他的后穴开始分泌润滑的液体。  
这份刺激也太过强烈了，他走几节台阶就得停下来缓缓。天知道他会因为这种东西产生情欲，耳朵和尾巴也不自觉地抖动起来。后穴内的刺激带来阵阵酥麻感，下身也有了挺立的迹象，被黑色平角裤包裹着竟勒得难受。不行，不能在这种地方倒下，他使劲摇晃脑袋，试图让大脑冷静下来。  
然而体内的东西还在反复碾压自己的敏感点，没几分钟水晶公就累得气喘吁吁。先前的不适感早已被阵阵快感代替，不断侵蚀大脑内残存的理智。他能感觉到自己的后穴是在如何收缩，仿佛在迎合体内的震动频率。要在这里解决吗？还是坚持到卧室？水晶公犹豫万分。  
“啊……啊？！”突然间，体内的东西犹如学会读心术一般再次加快了震动。水晶公实在撑不住身体，双腿发软跪坐到台阶上。他把法袍卷至腰部，满脸通红地看着被下身前端渗出的液体打湿了的裤裆。没办法，只能硬上了。他一点点扯下黑色平角裤的边缘，挺立已久的阳物立马弹出来暴露在空气中。  
看到自己阳物的瞬间理智就被彻底击败，水晶公现在只想快点释放。他跟随着体内震动的频率，左手伸进法袍来回揉捏着双乳，右手从阳物根部开始自下而上撸动，三个地方带来的绝佳刺激让他仰起头，嘴里发出阵阵呻吟。这不是他第一次自慰，而且已经跟恋人做了数次后本该对这种事情习以为常，然而在抚摸自己身体的时候他还是会感到无比害羞。  
水晶公闭上双眼，想象着敏感点是在被恋人狠狠冲撞，双手的动作也不自觉地加快。闭眼后身体各处的快感被迅速放大，水晶公的呻吟也变得断断续续。阳物在手中逐渐发热变硬，前端更是有星点白浊蓄势待发。  
“哈啊，哈啊——”没想到体内东西的震动再一次加快。水晶公感到一股热流朝下身涌去，手中的动作进一步加快，前端随着震动一下一下地喷出白浊，顺着阳物沾到衣物。

短暂的高潮过后他挣扎地站起身，顾不上衣服被浊液弄脏就往上走。可是没走几步体内东西的震动再一次传来，水晶公又一次跌坐到台阶上，放任自己继续玩弄身体。  
最后他也记不清释放了几次，精疲力竭地直接在台阶上晕了过去。  
等他醒来的时候已经躺在卧室的床上，始作俑者坐在床边一脸坏笑地看着他。  
“怎么样，喜欢我送的礼物吗？”光之战士揉着水晶公毛茸茸的耳朵。  
“……”躺在床上的水晶公没有说话的力气，只能任由光之战士胡来。  
他总算知道光之战士说的有趣的秘籍是什么了，前阵子他在深虑室整理书籍的时候看到了一本没有印书名的册子，结果翻开来里面净是教人制作各种情趣用品的教程，吓得他直接从水晶塔的窗口扔了下去，结果被光之战士捡到了。  
“好啦，我知道错了，不该妨碍你的公事，向你道歉。”光之战士像是给猫咪顺毛般揉着水晶公的脑袋。  
“知道错就好，”水晶公鼓起腮帮子嘟囔着，“那种东西，还有吗？”  
“有啊，我做了挺多种的，你不喜欢我就扔了？”  
“不，那个……”水晶公话还没说完，脸刷的一下又红了，“我不讨厌，你先留着吧。”  
恋人不在的时候可以自己玩，怎么想都还是挺不错的吧。


End file.
